Articular cartilage injury and degeneration are leading causes of disability [1, 2]. Accessing bone marrow cells for cartilage repair through microfracture is commonly performed clinically. However, the frequently fibrous repairs yield mixed results [3, 4]. Safe, localized in vivo use of bioactive factors to improve chondrogenesis in situ of human bone marrow cells (BMC) for cartilage repair therefore has compelling public health impacts. Transforming growth factor-beta-1 (TGF-b1) consistently induces chondrogenesis of hBMC [5, 6]. Major challenges for in vivo administration of TGF-b1 include controlling and containing TGF-b1 effects. TGF-b signaling through its type II receptor (TbR-ll) is important to cellular responsiveness to TGF-b and to cartilage homeostasis [7]. Using chondrogenesis as the desired endpoint, we propose to study an intriguing question as to whether the pattern of TbR-II expression, in particular sustained TbR-II expression, is the mechanism that determines whether bone marrow cells will undergo chondroid differentiation in vivo. The central hypothesis of this proposal is that sustained upregulation of TbR-ll is necessary for in vivo chondrogenesis of bone marrow cells and that this can be achieved through sustained administration of TGF-B1. The specific aims of this proposal are: 1. To test the hypothesis that sustained upregulation of TbR-II is necessary for chondrogenesis of adult human BMC in vivo, within the diarthrodial environment. 2. To test the hypothesis that controlled release of TGF-b1 from genipin crosslinked polyethylene glycol (PEG-genipin) scaffolds will induce localized, sustained in vivo TbR-ll upregulation, chondrogenesis of host bone marrow cells (BMC), and improve osteochondral repair with minimal joint effects. 3. To test the hypothesis that highly localized, stable and regulatable TGF-b1 gene expression in diarthrodial joints can be achieved by adeno-associated virus (AAV)-TGF-b vectors that are gradually released from PEG-genipin scaffolds. Such gene expression is anticipated to induce localized in vivo upregulation of TbR-ll, chondrogenesis of host bone marrow repair cells, and improve osteochondral repair with minimal joint effects. The unique translational aspects of this proposal include (1) a Clinician-Scientist led multidisciplinary team to optimize related but independent strategies for localized, controlled in vivo delivery of growth factors to improve the cartilage repair potential of bone marrow cells;and (2) provision of a direct pathway for clinical translation of innovative scaffold technology and controlled gene therapy to improve cartilage repair, and the arthroscopic use of novel nondestructive advanced cartilage imaging technologies.